powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Ritsu Dairenji
Ritsu Dairenji is the 12th ranked Wizard Saint called "Queen Moth". Info Ritsu is a member of a mercenary squad who appears to be against POLTERGEIST and she is one of the the Thirteen Wizard Saints, due to an incident in the past involving POLTERGEIST which led to the deaths of her squad mates. Having been raised by mercenaries since she was young, she fights from one battlefield to another. The incident in question is the retrieval of the Ars Arcanum, Deus Machina: Chakravartin from the 5th Hierarchical City of Britannia; an event orchestrated by Kanon and the Foo Fighters. While originally thought that Chakravartin was the one who decimated Ritsu's mercenary squad and the squad sent by POLTERGEIST, in reality, it was the The Ronin with the Black Wings; Atticus Blackwell. She dislikes Nayuta Mitsuari as she was once brought in to the squad to teach them how to fight, but she had taught them how to dance instead since she was trying to troll Ritsu. Personality Ritsu is extremely prideful and haughty, boasting herself to be equal or better than her father in the ways of ruling and swordsmanship, and believes only her status as the child of Anna caused her to be rejected. Likely due to her upbringing, Ritsu behaves in a very militaristic and literal manner, taking an aggressive approach to almost everything. She frequently becomes impatient when things aren't progressing as quickly as she expected and becomes increasingly hostile as a result, threatening a civilian when he began panicking during her attempt to interrogate him for information. During her brief travel with White Requiem, he noted how she was rather solitary and constantly on alert. She even has trouble smiling or laughing, only able to do so when White Requiem tries to humor her, only for her to laugh due to how hard he's trying instead of the joke itself. Underneath her icy and militaristic attitude, Ritsu is actually good-hearted; being able to become relatively close with White Requiem. However, since her usual demeanor is unusually ill-tempered and antisocial, most of the wizard saints are generally unaware of her softer side. Also, Ritsu admires authority figures who show strong audacity, leadership and tough love (as seen by Miria Honda who temporarily mimicked being a drill sergeant). Ritsu has very little experience in anything that isn't related to combat, warfare or her own personal history. She doesn't feel ashamed of her outfit even when other people consider her costume to be very revealing, this is mainly because Ritsu doesn't even know what is 'normal' attire and is loyal to wearing her military uniform (even rescuing her outfit from inside a garbage truck when Tesla Dairenji stole it while she was in the hot spring). Ritsu also seems unaware about her attractive figure, even when rude passerby make direct references to her (Victoria Amicus calling her 'Bootylicious' and Valdis Akeldama calling her 'Boobs'). During the few times she taught a class, she is oblivious to and confused by Razeluxe Ibis's sexist and perverted comments throughout most of the time teaching. Yet, while Ritsu has no shame in her own appearance she has, in a hypocritical manner, criticized the sexual outfits of other wizard saints and people, like Xochitl, Victoria Amicus, Kristi Naegleria, Dai-sensei and Enshuu Mitsuari. Ritsu is also shown to be slightly racist towards Beastkin and humans, this is shown in her battle against Miria Honda and Nayuta Mitsuari, where she asks them if they know where Rasiel Brando is due to Miria being a dragonkin and Nayuta being a human. As well as this, she also remarks how she won't hold back against a non-human who smells of blood. Appearance Ritsu is a relatively short and slim woman with peach skin and gradient multicolored hair (black and white), in a long ponytail held up by her fiery moth wing motif hair tie and her bangs are cropped short, reaching only up to her shoulders and elegantly framing her dainty face with a long ahoge. Her, quite revealing outfit, consists of a puffy white cropped jacket top that is opened wide to reveal her cleavage that is slightly covered by her black bikini top. She wears a pair of tight, blue and black, short shorts that, because of their minuscule length, resemble underwear with a black panties one. She wears a pair of black and blue thigh-high boots that cut off right above her inner thigh and a pair of black and blue boots with black spikes on the foot of them and her most noticeable feature being the two large red-looking horns(antennas?) protruding from the top of her head and pointing upwards. She has moth wing tattoos on her left hip, shoulder, and breast. Due to her magic, Ritsu prefers to wear nothing but her white cropped jacket (with the usual bikini top) on her upper body when on missions. When given other clothes by Sherria Amicus, Ritsu wears the outfits as revealing as possible usually exposing a great deal of her bra (if wearing one) and cleavage. One of her most striking facial features are her large eyes; her irises are sky blue and appear to have diamond-shaped symbols engraved into them in place of pupils. Powers Supernatural Condition (Expert Level)- Moth Physiology- Fire Immunity- Darklit Planets:Black Sun- Abilities Combat Capabilities Ritsu wears an unnamed Ars that looks like a jacket, which she uses as armor to block attacks. But its main function is to create fireballs that she uses in some of her attacks. Yet these fireballs cannot act as projectiles unless Ritsu fires them at the ground. Despite her poisoned concealed weapons, most of Ritsu's attacks involve her own physical strength. While she's obviously weaker than people like Miria Honda or her father, she is strong enough to compete with other Wizard Saints with her strength. This physical power is combined with her unique fighting style, which focuses on combos, agility, and brutality. Ritsu is so vicious that she aims many of her strikes at an enemy's face or neck. Because of her lack of projectiles, Ritsu focuses on rushing at an enemy at close range and then thrashing them to submission. Yet despite her fast strikes, Ritsu's running speed isn't as superhuman as other mages like White Requiem or Valdis Akeldama. Thought Pattern Mimicking Magic A special magic that allows the user to mimic the experience, memory and even consciousness of one person to another. This magic was originally available only to the royal families of old and was used to transmit to the new ruler all the knowledge of their predecessors. Ritsu inherited personalities of 8000 Dairenjis. She most often uses her mother's thought and combat patterns, though it is displayed that she is able to use thought patterns other than her family members, such as Victoria Amicus and Nayuta Mitsuari. At the right moment, she can switch on their minds that makes it look like a split personality. In critical situations Ritsu switches to consciousness of Tyranus Rex - long-dead general of the Foo Fighters, which had great magic abilities, and also had good skills of martial arts. In addition, Tyranus had a powerful charisma. Heart Ruler Magic Her other secondary ability is known as "Heart Ruler", an ability that allows her to regulate "the distance between people's hearts". Seemingly an application of Telepathy, it allows her to set herself at a certain "distance in the heart" with a target, allowing her to be either seemingly close in affection to her target or be distant from them. Reactions to this manipulation vary. For example: in one opportunity, she sets her distance to Miria to the same value she has to Nayuta Mitsuari, at which point Miria is unable to blast her, the same way she would not blast Nayuta, despite objectively knowing that the Ritsu and Nayuta are two different people. Ritsu also gives a hypothetical example with Xuan Nu, stating that she may be someone who would feel betrayed if she uses her power on her and display extreme murderous rage. This means that she has to be careful on in which level she sets herself when facing a target in order to get beneficial results. Equipment Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters